flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Creekfrost
Creekfrost '''is a tall, sturdy, thin, long-legged, short-furred, handsome, battle-scarred night black tom with wide, almond shaped ice blue eyes and torn ears. Description Appearance :Creekfrost is tall, sturdy and handsome, with strong muscles and a thin, well toned body. His legs are long and thin, perfect for running. Creekfrost isn't a very big, buff cat though, so during combat, cats can underestimate his strength. :He has a long, narrow head, with high cheekbones and a black nose. He has big ears, which are torn and ripped from battles, or just snagging them on thorns. His whiskers are long and white. Creekfrost has a long, whippy tail with a puffy tip. He has a notable scar that begins on his right cheek, goes across his nose, inbetween his eyes, and ends just above his left eye, on his forehead. :Creekfrost has a short, thick, sleek, night-black pelt, which blends him in well with shadows. His pelt is criss-crossed with battle-scars, mostly on his neck, chest and legs. His eyes are large, almond shaped, with an icy blue hue. Character :Creekfrost is usually kind to who ever he talks to. He can sometimes be very social, but other times it will take a lot of effort to get a word out of him. He enjoys helping his Clan, and is loyal to the bone to them. He could never think about leaving them. He is compassionate as well. Before deciding on things, he likes to get others input because, sometimes, the thing he thinks is right could be wrong, so he gets others to help him out. :When Creekfrost was younger, he was a total coward, but as he grew older, he became couragoues and brave at times. He faces his fears, even if there's a chance he'll die, he'll risk it if it's important enough. At times he can be very energetic and loud, but he's usually calm and quiet, and he is very shy sometimes. :Like everyone though, Creekfrost does have his downsides. He becomes depressed easily, when he is, he usually doesn't talk very much and acts cold towards others. One of his biggest flaws is his overprotectiveness, but that can be useful at times, he always found some way to blame himself for his families and friends deaths, and wants to keep them close to him and not let that happen again, so he often hovers near them. He usually cracks under stress, and may snap at others. He is usually very anxious for no apparent reason as well, and often gets anxiety attacks. :When he upsets someone, as in angered them, or someone is just mad, he won't care if he doesn't know them, but if he is close to them, even if he has nothing to do with it, he feels guilty and wants to hide from them until it blows over. He can be very aggresive and even hurt or threaten to kill cats, but this is very rare, and when he is very wound up. Abilities :Creekfrost is a good fighter, although not as strong as most, he relies more on swiftness. He also can surprise cats with his strength, as he doesn't look too powerful. :His swiftness also comes in handy with hunting. He is a fast runner, and can run for quite a long time before tiring. He is good at tree climbing and tree hunting, and enjoys being up off the ground to get a view of the land, he feels bigger and more powerful up in the branches. :He hates water and cannot swim. He usually just starts to panic and flail around when he's in a river, instead of actually trying to swim. But he doesn't mind being in the shallow areas that much, but he still doesn't like the way the water feels. :Creekfrost's memory can differ. He have an amazing one or a terrible one. His black pelt can hide him in the shadows, rwhich could be useful. Biography Childhood :Creekkit is born to Lavapaw, along with Talonkit, Albatrosskit, and Morningkit. His mother takes him and Talonkit to live with their father, Graypaw, in FlameClan. Graypaw doesn't know what to do with them, or how to raise them, so his sister, Redpaw is usually seen with him and Talonkit, playing with them, cleaning them, keeping an eye on them... :After Grayfrost and Reedtail become mates, she adopts them. Reedtail treats Creekkit nicely, but is harsher with Talonkit, which Creekkit doesn't like. Creekkit and Talonkit are loners in FlameClan, due to their half-clan blood. They only have each other. :As the moons pass, Grayfrost becomes even more distant from his kits. Creekkit is almost run over by Raptortalon, and is terrified. The young warriors' sister, Orchidbloom, comforts him. :After talking a little, Orchidbloom takes Creekkit out of camp. Creekkit is worried about leaving it since he was still a kit, but Orchidbloom points out he's nearly six moons old. Her words reassure Creekkit. :Orchidbloom takes Creekkit to the falls, where he is amazed by their beauty. He silently hopes Orchidbloom will be his mentor, but he doubts it would really happen. :Creekkit's big day comes. He is made an apprentice, along with Talonpaw. He recieves Orchidbloom as his mentor. He is in disbelief and joyful. :He is seen lying around camp with Talonpaw a few times, along with hunting and training. Later on, near the end of his apprenticeship, Creekpaw takes prey to the nursery and meets Alderkit. :They talk a bit, and they become friends. Adulthood :Creekpaw is made a warrior with the name Creekfrost, along with Talonfang. Creekfrost can't believe it's his warrior ceremony and worries he doesn't know enough, or he'll mess up. Orchidbloom assures him it'll all be all right. Creekfrost says he'll miss being her apprentice. He then goes to sit vigil with Talonfang. :He later goes hunting with Alderpaw. After he finds out FlameClan and ScorchClan are at war, he is very anxious. Grayfrost comes over and tells him they need to hunt. They leave camp and go out into the forest. Creekfrost notices the scent of fox but doesn't think much of it. He spilts away from his father to look for mice, when he hears yowling. :He hurries back to where he left Grayfrost, to find him pinned down by a large fox. Creekfrost freezes up, not knowing what to do. The fox digs it's teeth into Grayfrost's throat, Creekfrost turns tail and rushes back to camp for help. :He leads Brightwhisker, Otterstrike, and Boulderleap to the sight. Creekfrost reaches the area first and freezes up once more when he sees Grayfrost's limp, bloody body. The fox notices him and lunges, grabbing his neck. Creekfrost struggles but can't get free. The other cats attack, and Creekfrost falls out of it's jaws, then curls up on the ground in shock. :Otterstrike throws powder into the foxes eyes and it flees, Brightwhisker runs after it, Otterstrike follows. Reedtail arrives and helps Creekfrost back to camp. :Reedtail tells Creekfrost to go to the medicine den, but Creekfrost stubbornly argues. When Brightwhisker and Otterstrike return to camp, they break it up before it gets bad. They report they killed the fox. Creekfrost is impressed and thanks them for avenging Grayfrost. Creekfrost feels guilty he froze up instead of helping. The two warriors tell him it's okay, and Creekfrost feels a bit better. :Alderpaw rushes over and asks what happened. Creekfrost tells her and she urges him to get his neck checked by Crowfrost. Creekfrost is still being stubborn and says he knows what herbs to use, that he could do it himself. He decides he can go into the forest to collect some and asks if Alderpaw wanted to join him. : :More coming soon : Afterlife : Lineage '''Mother: : Lavaspark: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: : Grayfrost: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: : Talonfang: Living (As of FlameClan/Roleplay) : Morningpaw: Living (As of ScorchClan/Roleplay) Brother: : Albatrossflight: Living (As of ScorchClan/Roleplay) Aunt: : Redheart: Living (As of FlameClan/Roleplay) Half-Brothers: : Congolikit: Living (As of FC/RP) : Whitekit: Living (As of FC/RP) : Breamkit: Living (As of FC/RP) Half-Sister: : Wispkit: Living (As of FC/RP) Grandmother: : Duskfrost: Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandfather: : Willowwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: : Ryetail: Status Unknown Half-Uncles: : Eelpaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member : Yarrowcloud: Status Unknown Great-Aunt: : Featherflight: Living (As of SC/RP) Great-Uncle: : Duskwing: Living (As of L&R/RP) Great-Grandfather: : Shadedleaf: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: : Vipersong: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cusions: : Dew: Living (As of L&R/RP) : Stoat: Living (As of L&R/RP) : Newt: Living (As of L&R/RP) : Claws: Living (As of L&R/RP) : Fernkit: Living (As of SC/RP) : Littlekit: Living (As of SC/RP) : Pearkit: Living (As of SC/RP) Relationships Family Grayfrost: : Grayfrost was there but at the same time... he never was. ::: Grayfrost never wanted to spend time with Creekfrost and his sister. When they first joined FlameClan, Grayfrost didn't know anything about raising kits, and he was still an apprentice, in training, so he never really had time for them. ::: After he became a warrior he began spending more time around the nursery with them, hee even played with them. But over time Grayfrost began to grow a deep hatred toward ScorchClan, so he then ignored his kits. He was never mean to them, but he just sort of left his kits behind. ::: Creekfrost doesn't know how to feel about his father. He's not pleased with how he ignored him and Talonfang, but Creekfrost never forgot the cat who he once was. Lavaspark, Albatrossflight, & Morningpaw: : I don't remember my mother. I never saw her at any gatherings. I heard she died. I wish I could have know her. I haven't really talked to my siblings, but they sound like good cats. Maybe one day we'll chat more. ::: Creekfrost doesn't remember Lavaspark at all, and never saw her again after she gave him to Grayfrost. She was killed by a rogue. ::: Creekfrost never really spoke to his siblings before at gatherings because he was shy about meeting them, but he does hope to talk to them one day. Talonfang: :Talonfang's my best friend! She's the one who has always been there for me when no one else was. But as we grew up... she got more distant... :::When they were brought to FlameClan, the other members of the Clan didn't approve of them much due to being half ScorchClan. Creekkit and Talonkit had no friends, they only had each other. They told each other everything and were always together. :::But as they got older, Talonfang began to drift away and their relationship began to fade. Talonfang became more judgemental of Creekfrost, which kind of hurt Creekfrost. Talonfang had been the one to approve of him no matter if he failed or not, but not anymore. He misses their friendship. :::But at this time, he didn't know how worse it would get in the future. Friends Orchidbloom: : Orchidbloom is more than just my former mentor, she's my best friend. I trust her more than any cat. She helped me face my fears and be brave. I wouldn't be the cat who I am today without her by my side. ::: Creekfrost started out a fearful kit in the nursery, scared of everything. He didn't have any friends because of his 'oddness' and half-clan blood. But one day, Orchidbloom was one of the few kind cats out there, and she even took him outside camp to explore. ::: Creekkit was scared of her at first, but soon grew fond of her. He wished that day would never end. He also hoped that she'd become his mentor. And his hopes came true! He was thrilled when Orchidbloom was made his mentor. He soon trusted her more than any cat in FlameClan, even more than his own sister. He even had a small crush on her. ::: During his apprenticeship, he spent almost all of his time with Orchidbloom. She taught him to be brave and face his fears, and she overall made him a more confident cat. When he became a warrior, his biggest regret was no longer being her apprentice. He knows they'll always remain close though. Love interest Alderpaw: :Coming soon :::Coming soon Rivals :None Peers Orchidbloom: ' :Read in Friends.'' '''Frostpaw: Coming Soon ::Coming Soon Other Reedtail: :Reedtail was very nice to me, and she still is to this day. She took good care of me. I don't like how she treated Talonfang though. :::Coming soon Quotes : ''"What if I missed some training? Not that I don't think you left anything out, but what if something happens and everyone's counting on me ,and I don't know what to do, then I mess up and everyone dies?" '' ''-- ''Creekfrost to Orchidbloom right after his warrior ceremony in FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 73 Trivia *He is lightly based off one of my cats (mostly by appearance) *He has distant oriental and siberian ancestry Images Life Pixels Creekfrost.kit.png|Kit Creekfrost.apprentice.png|Apprentice Creekfrost.warrior.png|Warrior Other Creekfrost.png|a test picture on paint tool sai and for realistic looking cats (i thank refs) Creekbloom.png Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Kit Category:Former ScorchClan Cat Category:Tom Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior